Charlie.2
Bio: Charlie.2 (also know as mr_char.char and KittenShopping101 (deviantART)) ''isn't one of those 'chip-off-the-old-block' animators. She isn't one of the many popular animators around, but enjoys animating for people anyway. She says "my animating skills aren't as good as others, but they are original". About the animator herself: Charlie.2's real name is Gemma, a 13-year-old girl who lives in Australia. She started on Flipnote Hatena on 21/1/12 and has been animating ever since. But disater struck when she lost motivation for a gob-smacking two months, and her popularity went down-hill. '' ''"I just completely forgot about Hatena and my friends...I needed a break to regain my motivation and focus on my real life!" she said. "Once I got back on, I told my friends & fans that I might be leaving due to motivational loss and what-not. Now, I'm just animating for fun, not for populatrity." Flipnote Life: Charlie started out as a newbie, someone who knew not much about her surroundings. She was a very poor animator in the first 4-6 months, but then was inspired by a few other creators. She memorised ALL flipnotes carefully and eventually started to get better. "Now, I'm trying not to use the 'select tool' as much. It just feels like I'm not animating 'properly' using it." Along the 8-9 month mark, she made a whole lot of new friends. These people include AnnaN64, Darkaos (ZMBSpitmas), Blue-Chu (bluedolph), ShinyDawg and many more. '' ''"Without these fantastic people I met, I wouldn't be on here no more. It was hard for me to say that I was leaving, knowing I would leave my friends behind." "Most people ask me how I draw well. All I can say is 'just be you and be free with what you draw. Use the magic of your imagination and hand to draw and create little things with a lot of detail'" Her flipnotes: Charlie's flips are mostly with little detail. She usually spin-offs flips, and rarely record her own music. "The reason why I spin-off flips is to not animate them, but to support the other flip. You see, I lock most of mine, so nobody can steal. If they want the original music, they can go to the other flip, and get it from there. Some poeple may think I'm a spin-off stealer (whatever that is), but it's for a good reason (and it's legit)." She used to do Eddsworld flipnotes as a starter. But this took up so much space that she needed a new style to draw. This is where her fun and creative little characters come into play. They may look the same as some other person(s) flipnote, but she swears it isn't. Her characters: Charlie has many characters. She uses 'Charlie' and 'G-StarZ' the most. "I made Charlie up when I was younger. His original designs that he wore a blue cap with a grey shirt. But now that's changed to a striped red and white beanie with a red glove on his left hand, suggesting he's a right-handed. He's a wacky 'kid' with a whole lot of fun mashed in with his pea-sized brain. G-StarZ, how ever, I made only just recenlty. She has many offsprings, because of private reasons unknown. She has brown, medium-length hair, a purple dress-like shirt with a yellow, long-sleeved shirt underneath, and some jeans with improper converses." Charlie was first introduced in her "Eddsworld theme MV". Then, he had 6-8 stripes on his beanie, and no gloves. She disliked this design very much, and changed it to what we know as Charlie today. G-StarZ wasn't introduced on Flipnote Hatena, but on deviantART. She started out as a proper human, but then turned to a little person like Charlie. Category:Creators